A shoe includes a shoe upper with a sole cover section that covers a sole of a wearer, and an instep cover section that covers a portion on an instep side of the wearer. In outdoor shoes, an outer sole made of synthetic resin and the like is attached to the sole cover section of the shoe upper.
In recent years, attempts have been made to configure the instep cover section, of the sole cover section and the instep cover section configuring the shoe upper, with one knitted fabric to produce the shoe with high productivity. For example, in Patent Documents 1 and 2, the instep cover section in a planarly developed state is produced with one knitted fabric, which is then joined to the outer sole made of synthetic resin and the like along with the sole cover section to complete the shoe.
The shoe upper may be stretched out of shape when used repeatedly. As a countermeasure, in the shoe upper of Patent Document 1, a tube is formed in the instep cover section, and a wire is inserted inside the tube. Furthermore, in the shoe upper of Patent Document 2, an inlay knitting yarn is interwoven into the instep cover section to suppress the stretching of the instep cover section.